SkyClan's Prophecy
by MiriamTheCat
Summary: The Prophecy: The two, born with fire, will make a change to the problems of all... So, when Echosong, the SkyClan medecine cat is outside looking at silverpelt, she has a vision, a prophecy. It's good, and bad. But how will the bad part affect SkyClan.
1. Chapter 1

"No fair!" Lakekit complained. Sandkit, Flamekit, and Shadekit, were about to be apprenticed. "Hush!" warned Moonfire. Moonfire was Lakekit's mother and was always protective of Lakekit and her brother; Stripekit. "Sandkit, Flamekit, and Shadekit," called Duskstar, the leader of Skyclan, from the tall stone, "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you recieve your warrior names you will be known as Sandpaw, Flamepaw, and Shadepaw." "Sandpaw! Flamepaw! Shadepaw! Sandpaw! Flamepaw! Shadepaw!" cheered the clan. Pride gleamed in their eyes like fire, and Lakepaw knew, one day that would be her and Stripepaw, standing on the tall stone, looking down at the clan. "Birdtail," announced Duskstar. "you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had recieved excellent training from Sharpfang, and you have shown yourself to be brave and intelligent. You will be the mentor of Sandpaw." Birdtail looked surprised, but walked up to Sandpaw with confidence. Sandpaw came up to him and touched noses.

"Now since we have a small shortage of warriors, Whitetail, you will be the mentor of Flamepaw and Shadepaw, I hope you will pass down your loyalty and skill from Riverpelt to them." ended Duskstar. "What!?" cried some cats, "But Whitetail is a daylight warrior!" someone called. "He's too soft to take on two apprentices!" "Kittypets shouldn't get such a privilege!"

"Skyclan! My mind is made up! Whitetail is going to be the mentor of Flamepaw ans Shadepaw, he may be a daylight warrior, but what's the difference?" Duskstar asked. "He is probably more loyal than most of you!" he shouted. "Whitetail come up here." called Duskstar. Whitetail climbed up the tall rock and touched noses with his new apprentices.

* * *

"Lakekit! Lakekit! Get up!" Stripekit called. He pounced on his sister. "Ow! Stripekit, get your muddy paws off me!" complained Lakekit. "Oops! Sorry, but anyways guess what Moonfire said?!" Stripekit asked excitedly. "What?" Lakekit wondered. "Lakekit! Stripekit!" Moonfire called outside of the nursery. Lakekit and Stripekit crawled outside, and walked up to Moonfire, "Yes Moonfire?" Stripekit asked. "Listen my kits, you are now six moons old, and it is time for you to be apprenticed, your ceremony will be tomorrow so I want you to be ready." Moonfire explained. A flame of excitement burst through the two kits as they exchanged glances. _I'm really going to be an apprentice, finally! I hope I get a good mentor,_ thought Lakekit. "Yes! We've been waiting for this moment our whole lives! That's what I was going to tell you Lakekit!" squealed Stripekit. "Hush now," called Moonfire, "You don't want the whole clan knowing just yet." "We're gonna be apprentices! We're gonna be apprentices!" crowed Stripepaw. Lakekit simply smiled and went back into the nursery.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lakekit and Stripekit," announced Duskstar, "You are now six moons old and it is time for you to be apprenticed." Lakekit and Stripekit, were finally becoming apprentices, and as they were standing there on the Tall Stone, the clan saw pride in the two kits' big fiery eyes. "From this day on, until you get your warrior name, you will be known as Lakepaw and Stripepaw." the leader concluded. "Lakepaw! Stripepaw! Lakepaw! Stripepaw!" the clan cheered. "Shadowstone, you will be the mentor of Lakepaw." Shadowstone stood up, made his way through the crowd of the clan and jumped up to the Tall Stone. He was a handsome muscular male, Lakepaw couldn't help but notice. His pelt was a dark gray color. Shadowstone was usually very serious and strict, but as he reached down with his head to touch noses, there was a strange warmth in his eyes which made Lakepaw like her new mentor even more. "Now Echosong, Moonfire, Stripepaw, and I, have been keeping a little secret," Duskstar confessed. "Stripekit, you... will be apprenticed by Echosong." Duskstar finished. Echosong was the clan medicine cat. The clan gasped. "What!?" Lakepaw yelled in disbelief. "Haven't you seen me hang around by the medicine den alot?" asked Stripepaw. "Yes, I have, but I thought it was just out of curiosity!" Lakepaw answered. _I thought we would be apprentices together! We would hunt and we would do everything together!_ Lakepaw thought desperately. The cats started to congratulate Lakepaw and Stripepaw. But Lakepaw dragged Stripepaw by the elders den, "Stripepaw!" Lakepaw cried in dismay. "What Lakepaw?! Why are you getting so mad?" questioned Stripepaw. "Why would you leave me?" Lakepaw asked. "I thought we would be together! We would go on patrol together! We would hunt together! But you left me! You left me to become a medicine cat." She finished off sadly. Stripepaw hesitated, and his fur ruffled. "I'm allowed to have an opinion Lakepaw! I really, really, wanted to become a medicine cat." he dragged out the sentence, like he wanted to make a point by doing so. "You could at least be happy for me!" Stripepaw raced off to Echosong angrily. Slowly, Lakepaw made her way to Shadowstone. "So, do you think we should check out the territory first?" Shadowstone asked. "Sure." Lakepaw answered simply. As they walked through the forest Lakepaw got more adrenaline and forgot about the whole situation. They explored the territory, and Lakepaw got to see the High Tree, Frog Rocks, and the Sand Patch. She wanted to see the Thunderpath, but Shadowstone said that it was too dangerous, and that they would go later. Lakepaw was about to tell him that she wasn't scared of it, but then remembered a story one of the elders had once told her. Shadowstone's brother, Treepaw, had died on the Thunderpath, so she cooperated. They got back to the camp, and Stripepaw raced up to his sister, "How was your day?" he asked. In answer, Lakepaw grunted, "Whatever." Stripepaw looked hurt for a second, then anger flashed in his eyes. "My day was great too, thanks for asking!" he spat. Lakepaw heard Echosong whisper to Stripepaw, "She'll get over it." Stripepaw sighed and walked into the medicine den. Furiously Lakepaw stomped over to the fresh kill pile, took a squirrel, ate it, then went to sleep.

On the Tall Stone, Lionflame, the deputy of SkyClan, called out, "Sharpfang, lead a patrol towards the High Tree, bring Silverfur, Sandpaw, and Shadowstone." _What about me? Who is going to mentor me?_ Lakepaw thought, and as if Shadowstone read her mind he asked, "What about Lakepaw? I can't leave her, second day of training! I'm her mentor, after all." Lionflame looked ashamed, he was a new deputy, Birchpelt, the last SkyClan deputy had died from a rat fight, and Duskstar chose Lionflame as the new deputy. "Lakepaw may come with you on patrol, but if you see anything on the border, get her back to camp." Lionflame mewed sternly. He looked at Lakepaw, "You would like to go on your first patrol right?" Lakepaw nodded excitedly. The patrol took no breaks, they pushed on and on until they finally got to the border. They marked the borders and when they were about to leave when Sharpfang signalled with his tail to wait. "Wait!" he dropped to a low voice. "Something's not right here. We're being watched!" as soon as he said that a group of six to eight cats came running out from behind the bush. Shadowstone looked frantically at Lakepaw, "Get to camp! Bring help!" he yelled. "I can't just leave you here!" argued Lakepaw. "Lakepaw!" a stern voice came from Sharpfang "This is no time to argue, do as your mentor says!" he yelled. Lakepaw nodded and glanced at Shadowstone. There was a pleading look on his face. _Hurry_ , it said. With the feeling of desperation she raced to camp, but before she could do so, one of the invading cats cut her off. _Oh no!_ She thought, _I didn't even get any battle training!_ Lakepaw tried to dodge him but it didn't work, "Trying to get away, Pretty?" the tom spat, a foul stench filled up her mouth and nose as she wrestled the cat. "Why are you doing this?!" Lakepaw screeched. "We have our reasons-" the foul stenched cat started, but before he got to finish, a strange sense of air surrounded Lakepaw. She was falling. Before she could do anything, she blacked out. She woke up in a forest, it was glimmering like silverpelt. "Lakepaw." an enchanted voice called. Lakepaw whipped her head around. She saw a beautiful she cat, her pelt was glistening and she remembered her from somewhere, but couldn't wrap her head around it. "It is not your time to go, Lakepaw." the she cat told her. "Where am I? Who are you? I recognize you from somewhere..." Lakepaw stammered the questions. "Do not worry, you are in StarClan, not permanently, as you have a prophecy to fulfil in the future. I on the other paw, am your mother's mother, Leafstar, as you know from stories of the elders and your mother, the previous leader of SkyClan. I lost my last life in the fire, which you and Stripepaw were born in, and also where your father, Appleheart, died." Leafstar confirmed. "Why am I in StarClan?" questioned Lakepaw. "My kit, do you not remember? You fell into a ravine, right now your body is in the medicine den." answered the elderly leader. Lakepaw felt a wave of guilt, Stripepaw would be so worried about her, and so hurt. "When can I wake up?" asked Lakepaw. "I'm afraid," started Leafstar, "That isn't in the paws of StarClan." Lakepaw felt nauseous, she needed to get back to Moonfire and Stripepaw and Shadowstone! Shadowstone! Was he alright? Yet again Lakepaw asked, "What about Shadowstone? Is he alright?" "Yes, yes, nothing serious. If it wasn't for you falling and a hunting patrol down in the ravine, they would all be seriously injured. The hunting patrol found you and they assumed that you were there unconscious because you fell. They looked up and saw the rouge that pushed you of and got help." Leafstar answered patiently. Then she started fading, fading into nothingness. Then nothing. Just the black warm air. _What did Leafstar mean about the future prophecy?_


	3. Chapter 3

"Is she going to be ok?!" asked Stripepaw.

"I'm afraid that's in the paws of StarClan." Echosong answered sadly as she left the den to go get fresh kill.

As soon as the hunting patrol got Lakepaw to camp Stripepaw had done everything he could to help, Echosong treat Lakepaw. He fetched some comfrey from the storage. Lakepaw broke her back paw and Echosong had said she was lucky she only had broken a paw and had a few cuts and bruises. Stripepaw placed some chewed up comfrey into her mouth. Reluctantly, Lakepaw swallowed.

At that moment Echosong came into the medicine den. "Comfrey, good job young Stripepaw, You are learning fast." she praised. Usually Stripepaw would have bristled in pride, but now, he was too worried for Lakepaw.

"Anyways, I brought you some fresh kill. A plump mouse, your favourite." she chided.

Echosong left the den to gossip with the other she-cats. Stripepaw sniffed the big gray mouse. First he smelled nothing but a juicy mouse, which his stomach was begging for, but then, he smelled something unusual. _Chamomile._ Thought Stripepaw. He left it for a while. When he saw Echosong coming back into the den, he started eating it.

"I see you have a good appetite. That's good you'll need the rest for tomorrow." Echosong chimed.

"I'm not a mouse brain Echosong," Stripepaw started.

"I never said you were, what makes you think that that's what I thought?" Echosong questioned.

"I know you put Chamomile in my mouse Echosong." he grumbled.

"Stripepaw," started Echosong. "You just went through alot of shock, I suppose you know what chamomile is for right? Eat up, whether you like it or not."

"Ok, fine, but next time don't sneak it." Stripepaw agreed.

"I hope there will not be, a next time." Echosong got into her nest. "Goodnight Stripepaw."

"Goodnight." Stripepaw echoed. _Don't leave me Lakepaw, not like this._ He thought. What if she never woke up? What if she would just be asleep, forever, and ever.

"Uh, Echosong? Stripepaw?" Cedartree was standing in the entrance.

"Yes Cedartree?" asked Stripepaw.

"Is Echosong here? Cedartree was a daylight warrior, but a good one, and she was very awkward around apprentices and kits.

"No, she went to collect some yarrow, Cedartree, what did you need?" Stripepaw wondered.

"Well, you are a new apprentice and all, but anyways my pads are sore from walking in and out the gorge." she complained.

Without saying anything, Stripepaw walked to the storage. He picked out some dock leaves chewed them up and placed them on Cedartree's pads.

"Dock leaves, good for nettle stings, and sore pads." he explained.

Cedartree thanked Stripepaw and left.

"Oh hey Echosong!" Stripepaw heard Cedartree call, "Stripepaw just helped me with my sore pads! They're feeling better already!" The warrior exclaimed.

Echosong padded into to the medicine den,

"Good job Stripepaw! You're a very fast learner!" She praised

Stripepaw's chest filled up with pride at the compliment. He nodded in thanks.

"Stripepaw, we've run out of comfrey, would you go out and get some?" Echosong proposed.

"You aren't trying to get me outside to clear my mind again are you?" Asked Stripepaw. A while ago Echosong had asked him if he wants to go out to the forest to clear his mind, when she caught him looking worriedly at Lakepaw.

"Yes and no," Echosong answered. "We really are running out of comfrey, and your sister really needs it for her broken paw. Also, you need some fresh air." she explained.

"Ok." Agreed Stripepaw. "I understand." With one last glance at his sister, Stripepaw started walking out of the den.

"Oh, Stripepaw?" Echosong called from the den. He halted.

"Can you bring us and the elders some fresh kill?" Echosong asked.

Stripepaw nodded and padded to the fresh kill pile. He picked out a mouse and vole for himself and Echosong. He gave Echosong the vole and she nodded thanks to him. He left his mouse in the medicine den and headed to the fresh kill pile, once again. This time he took two fat juicy mice for the two elders, Deerfur and Treeflake. He jogged to their den.

"Hey Stripepaw! How are you today? Do you want to hear the story about how Fireheart and Sandstorm came to save Skyclan?" Treeflake asked eagerly.

"Leave him alone, Treeflake, he just came to bring us some fresh kill, not listen to stories, anyways he's an apprentice now and also, you've told that story about as much times as there are stars in the sky!" Deerfur exaggerated.

"Yes, I'm afraid Deerfur is right, I only came to give you some fresh kill, but I'm sure that the kits haven't heard your story yet, I'll come and tell them that you've got a story for them. I'd come and join in myself, but, I have some herbs I need to collect." Stripepaw mewed.

"Thank you, Stripepaw." Purred Treeflake. "What would we do without you?" Deerfur joined in.

Stripepaw said goodbye and headed towards the nursery.

"Hey look! It's Stripepaw! Stripepaw come play Cat-and-Mouse with us!" Smallkit, Antclaw's little kit, sprinted up to the apprentice.

"Shut up, Smallkit, or else he's gonna call Nightclaw, to scratch our faces off." Chirped Goldkit, his brother. On the other side of the room, Stripepaw heard two little kits gasp. He glanced down. Heatherkit and Hollykit. The two sisters were only two months old,

"Is that true momma?!" asked Hollykit. "Is Nightclaw really gonna scratch our faces off?!" Hollykit's and Heatherkit's frightened little eyes amused their mother, Brownpelt.

"No, of course not, little ones," Brownpelt assured. "Nightclaw would never do such a thing." she purred. The kits heard alot of stories about Nightclaw, she was a fierce warrior, but really, she had a weak spot for kits.

Blackkit, Smallkit and Goldkit's sister, woke up, she was by Antclaw.

"What? Whats going on?" the little kit asked.

"Actually, I was going to tell you kits that Treeflake and Deerfur have a story for you!" admitted Stripepaw.

"A story? Yay!" the kits pounced their way into the elders den. Stripepaw heard the elders start the story. Stripepaw took his time walking back to the medicine den. He didn't want to see Lakepaw like that, sleeping, forever. He got to the den and ate his mouse.

"You're going to get some comfrey right?" Echosong asked as he was leaving.

"Yes, we're also running low on golden rod, I can get that too." explained the apprentice.

"That would be great." Echosong mewed.

He left into the forest and navigated his way to the comfrey patch. He picked some and put it on the soft dirt. Stripepaw and Echosong had explored the forest. For the first time, Stripepaw had noticed how big the forest was. He was a little bit jealous of Lakepaw, she got to explore the forest everyday, hunting, and patrolling. He still liked being a medicine cat. When he was a kit, he thought that healing cats was much more help than them patrolling and hunting and whatnot, and speaking to StarClan was much cooler than being a warrior. When he finally came back to reality, Stripepaw sensed something. He was being watched!?

"Hello?" meowed Stripepaw. Suddenly he heard a strong tom voice yowl.

"DeathSquad! Get him!" the cats jumped out of their hiding spot. The cat who ordered the group was a brown cat with some splotches of black on his back and face. A golden brown she-cat was standing beside him.

"Really Crash?" she exclaimed. " I mean, he's only a kitten!"

"I know he's a kitten Sonya. If we take him their little 'clan' will come look for him. _Then_ we will take over their little 'camp', and _then_ -" Crash, the supposed leader of the group, was cut short by a slim gray cat.

"Uh, Boss?" he walked to the front of the crowd. "The kitten is right there. He can hear us."

"Oh right," Remembered Crash. "and, don't call me Boss. My name is Crash."

Finally Stripepaw came to his senses. He started backing away, then raced to camp.

"Hey! The kitten's getting away!" someone yelled. Stripepaw picked up the comfrey on the way. He got to camp and immediately ran to the leader's den and dropped the herbs.

"Duskstar! Duskstar!" cried Stripepaw. Duskstar came rushing out of his den in concern.

"What!? What's going on Stripepaw!?"

"Rouges! Outside of camp! Attacking!" Stripepaw tried to explain, out of breath. Lionflame quickly jumped onto the Tall Stone beside Duskstar.

"How many were there, Stripepaw?" He asked.

"From eight to ten, but alot of them were slim and looked weak." answered Stripepaw.

"We aren't taking any risks again." Answered Lionflame. "Moonfire, Nightclaw, Birdtail, Silverfur, Foxfur, Sharpfang, Snowpaw, Shadepaw, Flamepaw, you are the battle patrol, find them and drive them off, if fighting is required, you know what to do." The patrol got organized and left. "Echosong and Stripepaw, make sure nothing happens to Lakepaw. Elders and Queens, protect the kits. The rest of you, watch the camp borders, make sure no one comes in!" Finished Lionflame.

Echosong raced to Stripepaw.

"Are you ok?" She asked worriedly. "They didn't hurt you did they?"

"No, no, I'm fine." Assured Stripepaw. Then, at the edge of his eyes, he saw a shadow sulking to the medicine den. When Echosong left, Stripepaw came to check it out. When he saw what awaited him in the den, he screeched. He ran out of the den.

"What happened?!" Other cats asked him.

"It's Lakepaw!" He cried Stripepaw. "Lakepaw's gone!"


End file.
